


Four Times Joe Gave David Shit About Sharks

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Joe Gave David Shit About Sharks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilove2dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilove2dance/gifts).



**1948:**

“Shark!” someone screams when Joe and Webster are at the beach one day. “Shark! Shark! Shark!”

There’s screaming and running, and David stands up to try and spot proof. Joe grabs him by the arm and drags him towards the water.

“What—“

“Come on, Web! If we don’t get out there now, you’ll never be able to propose to it!”

David allows Joe to get them waist deep before he dunks Joe for being an asshole.

There is, it turns out, no shark. Just some teenage boys thinking they were funny.

“Don’t they understand how dangerous it is to do that?” David asks, shaking his head.

“No kidding,” Joe agrees as he lays back on his towel. “If there’d actually been one, you’d have been arrested for indecent acts.”

David rolls his eyes. When Joe falls asleep a few minutes later, David buries him up to his neck and finishes off the mound with a carefully shaped shark fin.

*

**1954:**

They watch the Communist hearings with equal amounts of interest and rage. Joe points out just how often the people being accused of Communism are the “wrong kind” of American as dictated by Senator McCarthy.

“The wrong kind?” David asks.

“Yeah, they don’t look like you, and they don’t have your money, and they’re not good Catholic boys,” Joe replies. 

“I haven’t been a good Catholic boy in a long time,” David says. He doesn’t bother denying the rest. He sees Joe’s point.

“Well, yeah, ever since you got busted making out with that shark poster you kept in your room as a kid—“

David smacks him in the face with a pillow.

*

**1961:**

“Have you seen _West Side Story_?” Luz asks when he stops to visit while on a business trip. “I swear, the kids haven’t been singing anything else for months.”

“Nah,” Joe says. “It’s not really my thing.” 

“It’s a retelling of _Romeo and Juliet_ , ” David says. “It’s culturally fascinating to see it rewritten like it is.”

“Yes, Web, I’m aware,” Joe replies.

“I think you’d enjoy it if you saw it,” David continues. 

“Lots of pretty girls,” Luz adds.

“Okay, fine, I admit I’m interested,” Joe says. “I’m just worried if I take Web anywhere near it he’ll come in his pants from hearing cute guys say “shark” that many times.”

Luz laughs. David gives Joe an arch look and refuses to refill his coffee when he gets up to get himself more.

*

**1975:**

They see _Jaws_ , and they love it. In bed a few nights later, when David slides down to take Joe into his mouth, Joe starts humming the theme. 

David presses his face against Joe’s thigh and laughs. “I want you to realize you’re a sixty-year-old man who has chosen to do this,” he says.

“And?” Joe asks.

“And if you keep it up, I won’t be able to actually blow you.”

“Okay,” Joe says. “I’ll stop.”

David lifts his head and licks the tip of Joe’s dick. Joe starts humming again. “Okay. I’m done. You are not getting any sexual pleasure from me tonight,” David says, shifting so his head is on his pillow.

“Worth it,” Joe declares, and his grin makes David laugh again.

**Author's Note:**

> Why, yes, I am ignoring when Webster died, and will probably continue to do so for the rest of my life. Self-betaed. Please let me know if you see typos.


End file.
